Game On
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: One shot. Marcel's minions take Caroline and Klaus walks in not knowing that the girl he loves is in danger. Forced to play along, the two get into a very compromising position.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I am back with a one shot ;)

Game On

One shot. Marcel's minions take Caroline and Klaus walks in not knowing that the girl he loves is in danger. Forced to play along, the two get into a very compromising position.

I would like to thank Cindy for the lovely cover and sorry for any mistakes! I don't have a beta…

This wasn't supposed to get smutty, but it did, so be warned!

Enjoy? :D

* * *

Caroline was walking around Whitmore College when she felt a hand on her mouth. She tried to scream but the person that was holding her in place was too strong.

Caroline tried to kick the person in the inguinal but before she could make a move, her legs were being held up by another stranger.

The Baby Vampire continued to fight against her captors and she hoped that Elena would come out of their dorm room.

It was already past midnight and the place that she was at was empty. Some students were probably in their dorms, while others were at the frat house having a party.

Before she could try and do anything else, her world went black.

Marcel sat in his chair and smirked at the unconscious blonde vampire that was beginning to wake. If it wasn't for Davina and the spell that she cast on Klaus to see everything that was dear to him, Marcel wouldn't have known about the said girl.

Davina was powerful and all she needed was the glass the Klaus drank his bourbon from at the bar. The Original Hybrid didn't even know what Marcel was up to, but when he would, all hell would break loose.

The self-named King had an ever-growing smirk on his lips. He couldn't wait to torture the girl that Klaus was enamored with. Marcel knew what Klaus was doing. He knew that the Hybrid was planning his fall.

Both Marcel and Klaus had an abundance of pride and that would lead one of them to their death's eventually.

The handsome King was brought back to reality when he heard the girl cough.

Caroline tried to open her eyes but her head pounded and her undead heart beat in her chest. If she didn't know any better, she would think that her heart would jump right out of her chest.  
As her eyes got adjusted to the dim lighting she looked around confused. She wanted to stretch because her muscles felt like jelly but she couldn't because of the chains that surrounded her hands and feet.

Her face shot up and she tried to pull her blonde hair away.

"Easy, sweet pea." Elijah said.

Caroline's eyes snapped towards the unfamiliar voice and her eyes narrowed when she realized that she was no longer at Whitmore.

"Who are you?" She questioned, her voice raspy.

"A friend," Marcel shrugged.

Caroline looked from her left to the right and understood that she was not safe.

"Tell me, Blondie… How do you know the infamous Original Hybrid?" Marcel asked as he put his chin in his hands and leveled his gaze with her own.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She spat.

_Shit, shit, shit. Am I in New Orleans? Is this the supposed King that Klaus told her about after their walk down the graduation aisle?_

"Diego, do the honors." Marcel said with a tilt of his head towards the blonde's direction.

Diego nodded and walked over to the blonde. Caroline shook her head but Diego grabbed her left arm and cracked her bones.

Caroline cried out in pain and she could feel her bones breaking. Her hand would soon heal but at that moment the pain was unbearable. The tears pricked at her bright blue eyes and Marcel grinned.

"Ready to talk now, lovely Caroline?" Marcel questioned.

A shiver ran down her spine as the brutal king said her name. She didn't want to answer him. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be back at her dorm room with Elena.

"I haven't spoken to him in four months." She spat.

"That a girl… Tell me more." He urged her.

"What do you want to know?" Caroline asked. She would lie to him the whole time.

"Do you and Klaus have a… what should I call it…?" He asked his minions."A thing?" Caroline questioned.

"I wanted to say fling, but that word will do for the time being. So, do the two of you have a 'thing'?"

"No." She answered immediately.

"Wrong answer," Marcel said as he motioned to the other one to break her right hand.  
Before Caroline could cry out in protest, the vampire broke her right hand.

She screamed in agony and wanted to rip their throats out.

"Marcel, torturing a vampire and you didn't invite me? What kind of protégé does that?" Klaus asked as he emerged from the stairs.

"And, the guest of honor has arrived." Marcel said as he stood up and gave Klaus his signature smile.

Klaus looked over at Marcel confused and the vampire motioned towards his hostage.  
Klaus' eyes met Caroline's watery ones and he quickly stiffened.

"By your demeanor, I assume you know the lovely girl…" Marcel's voice trailed off in victory.

"No," he replied, his voice hoarse.

Klaus' steely gaze turned to Marcel and his hands balled into fists. He wanted to rip his throat out and he wanted to drain him of his sorry excuse for blood.

As a teenager who was barely of fifteen years, Marcel was nothing. He was the governor's bastard son and he was treated like a slave. Klaus saved him the day of the governor's son's funeral because he saw something in Marcel's demeanor as he was getting beaten. He had a look of strength even though he was in a lot of pain. Klaus saved him that day and gave him the name Marcellus because he was a young warrior. Knowing, that the boy he raised as his son outdone him made his blood boil with such anger and such fury that he was sure that he could kill all those that walked the French Quarter. Again, Klaus got betrayed. That was why he didn't want to care. Caring and love was a weakness but when it came to Caroline, his mentality flew out the window. He had one task at hand. Saving Caroline.

"Then why the sudden change in your tone?" Marcel wondered.

"Pardon me for admiring a beauty such as herself." Klaus stated as his voice returned to normal.  
He had to get Caroline out of there. He had to save her. He wouldn't be able to look past it, if Caroline died by Marcel's hands. Klaus knew that if his only ray of light in his darkness was to perish, there would be no turning back. If his blonde vixen died, Klaus would make it his life's mission to tear every person on that planet to pieces. This mission would be one that he wouldn't fail at.

"You find her to be a beauty?" Marcel asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Klaus nodded and shrugged. He made sure to not look at Caroline because he knew that if he would, he would rip Marcel's head off and Marcel's minions would kill Caroline.

"Well then, why don't you fuck her?" Marcel asked.

"I can't exactly at the moment." Klaus shrugged.

"Sure you can, boys… Let my good old friend through." Marcel said.

Caroline's eyes widened and Klaus' lips formed into a thin line.

"Marcel…" Diego began.

"Do it." He ordered.

Diego and the other one moved to the side and Marcel gave Klaus a small shove into Caroline's direction.

Klaus' nostrils flared as Marcel pushed him towards his innocent Caroline. The Original was about to attack Marcel and his minions when he heard Caroline whisper, "don't,"

Klaus ran his fingers through his blonde curls and he closed the space between the two.

"Ravish her, like you would a woman you did not care for." Marcel said.

"You don't actually expect me to ravish her in front of the three of you, do you?" Klaus asked.

"Actually I do, go on, Nik!" Marcel urged him.

Klaus looked down at Caroline and she looked over at him sadly.

"I'll kill him." He mouthed.

"No, don't..." She mouthed back.

Klaus pushed his shoulders up subtly and Caroline motioned to his pants.

Klaus looked down at his pants as well and then he looked back at Marcel. Marcel had an ever growing smirk on his lips and Klaus' animalistic senses took over.

He grabbed Caroline by the arms and pulled her up.

If Marcel wanted a show to celebrate the end of his life, Klaus would give it to him.

He rid her of her olive colored jacket and quickly tore off her short sleeved red shirt. Her torso was exposed to him and her breasts had the protection of her lace purple bra.

That morning, Caroline woke up late and had to quickly her dressed. She was going to wear a more comfortable bra but the time wouldn't allow her to and so she put on the first bra her fingers grazed.

As Klaus attacked her lips, Caroline melted into his kiss. She was hoping that they would share such a passionate kiss when it was the right time but she no longer had that chance.  
Klaus could feel Caroline stop responding and he quickly pulled away with a glint of sadness in his blue eyes.

"How about you let us do it on the bed?" He questioned.

"By all means." Marcel said as he motioned for Diego to show them the way towards one of the bedrooms in the basement.

Klaus nodded and took ahold of Caroline's hand roughly. He pulled her in front of him and her back was pressed up against his chest.

"I'll get you out of here before we, you know..." Klaus whispered into her ear.

Caroline nodded and swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in her throat.

When they finally arrived at a room with a bed, Klaus pushed Caroline onto the bed and climbed atop her.

The two heard the closing of a door and Marcel's chuckle.

"Diego, Ralph, go outside will yah?" Marcel asked.

Diego and Ralph nodded and left the bedroom. Marcel leaned against the wall as Klaus worked on ridding Caroline of her black jeans.

Klaus couldn't even thoroughly enjoy himself because of Marcel's prying eyes. He looked into Caroline's blue eyes that were filled with lust and anticipation and he wanted to read out Marcel's heart right there and then, because he knew that Caroline wanted him as bad as he wanted her.

The past three months didn't change Klaus' feelings for the blonde that wouldn't give him the time of day until they finally became friends, or at least acquaintances after that dreadful day with Silas being in the Original's head. If anything, there distance only made Klaus' feelings grow.

There were many women in New Orleans, beautiful women that wanted his company but he would turn them down. Occasionally, he would have sex with them just to satisfy his personal needs.

Unfortunately, he had to use condoms because of his surprise sperm that still worked after being dead for one thousand years.

Klaus' thoughts were brought back to the present when Marcel spoke.

"Be a doll, Blondie. Do suck him." Marcel ordered as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"This isn't some pornographic film, Marcel." Klaus said as he looked down at Caroline apologetically.

"It is to me," he winked.

Klaus sucked in a breath and Marcel's eyebrows furrowed.

"If you don't want her, I'll gladly fuck her and then stake her." Marcel offered.

"I got this, Marcel." Klaus snapped as he took off his Henley and unbuckled his belt. He then moved to remove his worn out black jeans and boxer briefs.

Caroline's eyes widened as her eyes met his hardened manhood. He was huge. Like, really huge.

"Go on, love. Let's not keep the King waiting." Klaus said as he put his hand behind her head and moved her towards his length.

Caroline's eyes met his and Klaus sighed. He didn't want Caroline to do this. Actually, he did, but not like this. He wanted their first time to be romantic. He didn't want their first time to be an order from Marcel. The Original felt powerless against the boy that was once a slave. He should have let him die, he shouldn't have saved him.

"Well," Marcel said as he looked between them and motioned for them to begin.

_Eh, fuck it. _Caroline thought as her mouth met the tip of his length.

Klaus could feel the groan growing in his throat but he quickly shoved it down. Marcel had to think that Klaus didn't care for the girl. What would it say about him if he groaned the second the blonde's mouth circled around the tip of his length? It would say that he was weak.

Caroline thanked the forces above because she was quite experienced in that area. If the asshole that had his men kidnap her wanted to see a pornographic film live, that's what he would get.

Klaus put his hand on her occipital and pushed his length farther into her mouth. Caroline could feel his cock hitting the back of her throat and she was about to gag but stopped herself. She was a vampire, she could do this.

Caroline continued to suck his length for a good ten minutes and Klaus could feel himself coming undone. The grazing of her teeth against the flesh of his erect manhood pushed him over the edge. He emptied himself into her mouth and Caroline swallowed. What other choice did she have?

"Did you just…?" Marcel questioned.

Klaus nodded and Marcel smirked evilly.

"Sweet pea, why don't you come over here and show me what you can do with that little mouth of yours?" Marcel questioned as his eyes glistened with lust.

Caroline's eyes shot to Klaus' and Klaus tried to reassure her.

"Marcel, come on mate. I thought I taught you better. Let me return the favor to the girl and then she's all yours." He lied.

He would never let Marcel have her. Caroline deserved to be with a man of equal stature. She deserved to be with a King because she was the Queen. Even though Marcel was the so-called King of New Orleans, Klaus was the original one and always would be.

"Of course, Klaus. Do return the favor." Marcel shrugged as he sat down on the chair that was near the door.

Klaus nodded and pushed Caroline further into the mattress. He climbed atop her and spread her legs open. Klaus positioned his length at her center and Caroline's breath hitched.

_Was this really happening? Because of Marcel?_ Caroline wondered.

Klaus shut his eyes because he didn't want to see the look on Caroline's face. He knew that she would be angry. He knew that and he couldn't bear to see it.

Caroline's put her index finger on his shoulder and he opened his eyes at her soft touch.

"It's okay." She mouthed and then smiled.

"But…" He began.

Before Klaus could say anything else, Caroline bucked her hips and Klaus thrust into her.

Caroline cried out as he hit her g-spot and Klaus grabbed onto her waist to steady both himself and her. A bunch of things were running through Klaus' mind as he continued to push in and out of her. Caroline's eyes were closed and the friction between them was unbearable.

The Original knew that making love to Caroline would be perfect but he didn't expect it to be so perfect. In the past millennium, Klaus has had countless amounts of women that would pleasure him and yet none of them compared to Caroline. Caroline was something else. She was the perfect lover and he knew that if she actually fell in love with him, that nothing would separate them.

Caroline's walls tightened around his throbbing cock and the pit of her belly burned as if it was on fire. She released her juices into him and she moaned.

"All done?" Marcel asked as he stood up and walked over to them.

Klaus nodded and climbed off of her. He threw his clothing on and leveled his gaze with Marcel's.

"You know that this just proved to me that the two of you do know one another."

"We don't." Caroline chimed in.

"I don't like to be lied to. You know that, Klaus." Marcel said as his jaw began to move angrily.

"And what if we did lie to you? What are you going to do, Marcel? You do know that I am immortal and I can kill you in less than a second."

"I know that. I know all of it. The girl however… She's a vampire just like me, which means that if I stake her with this piece of wood," he said as he took out the stake from his back, "she's as dead as a doornail." He added as he motioned towards a naked Caroline.

Klaus' eyes darkened in anger and he shoved Marcel against the opposite wall.

"Don't you fucking dare threaten me or Caroline. Try and stake her and you'll lose an organ. Specifically, the heart that you no longer have." Klaus threatened, his voice dangerously low.

"That I don't have?" Marcel laughed even though Klaus' hands were on his neck. "You're the one that taught me this. You taught me that love was a weakness. You taught me that survival of the fittest was the best way to go. You do know this, right?"

"I do," Klaus nodded. "I should have let that man whip you to death. You were nothing but a bastard."

"I wasn't the only bastard. Do remember, that you were the one that ran away from your Papa because you were afraid of him. You were the bastard, Klaus. YOU ARE THE FUCKING BASTARD!"

Before Marcel could say anything, Klaus snapped his neck and buried the stake into his stomach. He would die a slow and painful death.

"Get dressed," he ordered, in no mood. He was angry and he wanted to kill everybody that stood in his path.

Caroline got out of the bed cautiously and grabbed her clothing. She quickly pulled her clothing on and walked over to Klaus.

"Klaus…" She began as she looked down at Marcel's body.

"Stop talking." He shouted as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door.

As he pushed the door open, Diego and Ralph stood with their stakes and guns ready.

"If he dies, your bitch dies too." Diego warned as he fired a round of wooden bullets at Caroline.

Klaus' anger rushed to him and before he could stop himself, he pulled Diego's heart from his chest. He dropped the bloodied heart onto the floor and looked at a whimpering Caroline.

"Caroline?" He questioned as Ralph put a wooden stake through his back.

Klaus groaned in pain and scratched at the wooden stake. Once it was out of his back, he looked back at Caroline. She had a wooden stake in her chest and his eyes widened.

"No. No. No!" He cried out as her skin began to gray.

Klaus turned to Ralph in a fury and tore out his heart as well.

His bloodied hands reached for Caroline's graying skin and he pulled out the stake before the light went out of her eyes.

Caroline eyes closed and Klaus shook his head.

She couldn't be dead. She could not be fucking dead!

* * *

There you have it! You guys think she's dead, yeah?

Well:

He zoomed out of the basement with Caroline in his arms and gently placed her on a bench.

"Caroline?" He questioned.

"Caroline…" He cried.

Caroline began to choke and Klaus jumped up in relief.

"You—you're okay."

Caroline nodded and quickly dozed off to sleep.

The two would be happy now. No matter the cost and no matter what the obstacles were.

Please Leave Feedback :D

~Hana :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys!

this isn't an update but I just want to apologize for writing something like this. It wasn't meant to turn out so disgusting... I'll delete the chapter and write something worthy. i do know a lot of you like smut so maybe I'll have it but it won't be as disturbing.

Again, I apologize for writing this and expect something less horrible soon!


End file.
